Gothic Shower Love
by Hellflores
Summary: This is for Crimsennui Week 2018 day 5. It was after the Finland challenge, Crimson was showering herself off... until Ennui entered and asked for her to 'Link with him'. Bad Summary I am sorry, but I hope you all will like it. Enjoy


**This fic is for Day 5 of Crimsennui Week that I am hosting on Tumblr and DeviantArt. However, the reason why I am posting it here, is because DA wants to be total jerks and won't allow anyone to post any kind of mature fics there. Anyway, Day 5 is either Bondage/Dungeon RP or/and... NSFW. So, I decided to end my Rated 18+ Matures fanfic hiatus and get back to work on them.**

 **This takes place after the Finland Challenge at the hotel, enjoy ;)**

It was after the Adversity Twins were eliminated from the race, after Mickey failed to successfully perform a air guitar performance towards the crowd. After that, the remaining eleven teams headed to the hotel and went to their separate rooms. However, inside the Goth's hotel room, Crimson and Ennui were both looking at themselves in the mirror, thinking about what happened to them both during today's challenge. "I can't believe the world now knows how we look without our makeup!" Ennui said, feeling very 'naked' after Kitty accidently pushed the Goths inside the frozen river during the challenge, but not after having their makeup melt thanks to the sauna. Crimson slowly sighed and said. 'I know... they saw my blue eyes, your perky nose, our real hair... god!' Crimson grunted into her palms, feeling very embarrassed about what happened.

"I know Kitty didn't mean to do what she did... but still... I felt like I was naked towards the whole world..." Ennui sighed in disperse while Crimson soon said, 'I need to shower this off of me.' Crimson soon grabbed a towel and headed to the room bathroom while Ennui took a moment to think to himself. "Even though we saw how we look on the outside... what my beloved gothic queen said about what's on the inside that count was very true. No matter what... even after seeing her 'Un-Goth' look, I still know she's the Crimson that I know... and... love." Ennui blushed very deeply, after saying the word 'love' to himself. The Male Goth soon came up with a thought, a thought he wish it would be erased from his mind... but it wouldn't.

Inside the showers, Crimson wiped off every single makeup from her body and face, showing her Un-Goth look once again. "Even though I saw Ennui's real look... he's still the Gothic demon that I know and love so dearly." Crimson as well blushed after saying 'love' as she continued her shower. However, the bathroom door slowly opened as Ennui entered and quietly removed his clothes. Crimson was distracted by her train of thoughts to realize that her gothic boyfriend entered the shower tub. Crimson soon learned he was inside when Ennui slowly held her by the waist. "Huh?" Crimson jumped a bit while Ennui held her close and said, 'Hey...' Crimson widen her eyes in a slight of shocked, but soon, returned to her unemotional self and said, "Ennui, why are you inside the showers... nude?" Ennui only said

"Crimson, listen, I know this sounds... really crazy... but, I just want you to know... your 'Un-Goth' appearance doesn't change my thought about your blacken soul." Crimson slowly blushed once more as Ennui kept going, "I still love your dark soul that I have known for over three years now... and no matter what, I'll be by your side til death do us both." Crimson only said, 'How... emotional of you to say. But... thank you.' Crimson slowly held Ennui's large hands, griping it tightly as Ennui slowly smirked and soon whispered. "Crimson... may I ask if we both... link with each other tonight?" Crimson felt her hormones and spine shiver with a lustful feel as she soon replied, 'Perhaps... but I'm not leaving this shower at all.' Ennui agreed but soon turned her around, looking into her blue eyes as Crimson stared into his black eyes while the warm shower water removed Ennui's makeup as Crimson soon held Ennui's face and said with a lustful tone, 'Ennui... link with me.'

"As you wish... my angel of death." In a split second, the Goths shared a sweet, passionate yet rough kiss on the lips as Ennui pushed Crimson against the shower walls, deepen their kiss as they both moaned and groan with heavenly pleasure. "Mmmmm!" They both moaned against each other mouth as Crimson deepen their kiss with tongue, swirling around Ennui's mouth as he then returned the favor. Their hot rough makeout session was already making Ennui's lower reign grow with excitement as he soon stopped their kiss but didn't stop pleasuring his gothic queen. Quickly, he launched his mouth against her neck, as he started licking, sucking and even biting her with such bliss. 'Ohhhh! Fucking god! Ennui!' Crimson moaned and begged for more as Ennui did what she asked, he increased his sucking pressure, sucking his queen's neck even more. "Mmmmm! Your neck feels and tasted so very divine, my beloved." Ennui soon teased her badly by rubbing his fingers between her lower lips, rubbing it roughly.

"Ohhhhh!" Crimson gasped, screamed and moaned in pleasure as Ennui sucked her harder and rubbed her wet little slit faster. "My god! What has gotten inside you, Ennui?" Ennui didn't replied, only act as he then bit Crimson's neck hard, nearly making her bleed, Crimson moaned in pain... and she loved it. "Yes, harder! Do it harder, Ennui! I demand it!" Crimson clawed Ennui's back, making him grunt as he did was he was told, sucking and biting Crimson's neck harder and harder. The action was making Ennui's erection grow even more, getting harder and harder by the minute. "AHHHHH! YES, MORE! PLEASURE ME EVEN MORE!" Crimson begged once again as Ennui pleasure her even more, rubbing her wet pussy even harder, sucking and biting her neck like a hungry vampire, hunger for the single drop of blood inside his victim.

Soon, Crimson had enough and pushed Ennui away from her neck. "Okay... that's enough... Ennui." Crimson said, breathing in and out like a tired she beast while her neck had multiple bite marks and hickeys, all dark and bruised, meaning Ennui did an incredible job. 'Alright then... so... what did you think?' Crimson only smirked as she then groped Ennui's arising erection hard. Ennui hissed and grunted pleasingly while Crimson rubbed, groped and soon started stroking her gothic king's long and hard beast. Her hand felt his veined, thumping, 10 inched long monster, making her bite her own lip with such pleasure. She soon kneel down and said with a lustful yet seductive tone, "I believe I should return the favor to you, Ennui..." Before he could even say a single word, Crimson launched her mouth and started sucking Ennui's erection hard, making her gothic boyfriend grunt and gasp hard. 'HOLY SHIT!' Ennui cursed deeply as Crimson started sucking him hard, bopping her head back and forth, taking nearly all of his hard meat inside her mouth, savoring every single taste.

"Mmmmmm!" Crimson muffled a moan as she soon started pleasing herself by rubbing her lower lip fast, making her moan even more. While so, Ennui watch his hot girlfriend suck his whole erection like a pro. 'Hehehehe… for some reason... this is fucking hot as hell!' Ennui soon started rubbing Crimson's wet orange hair, making her moan even more as she increased her sucking pace, deep throating her beloved harder and faster. 'Ohhhhh! Crimson... keep going! Don't even dare stop for a second!' Ennui demand and begged Crimson to continued as she did, not wanting to stop at all. Crimson went harder and harder, sucking Ennui's erection to the max, Ennui was feeling the urge to ejaculate inside Crimson's hot mouth, but held it in, wanting to last even longer. "Mmmmm!" Crimson took a second to stop and said while stroking Ennui's monstrous beast. "How does it feel... having your hard monster... get sucked by me?" Ennui only said

"It's like I'm having my blood drained by a hot and beautiful vampire... but I thought I said not to stop at all." Ennui took this chance, grabbed Crimson's head and soon started plowing her mouth hard, fucking her like a sexy devil. "OH YES!" Ennui bit his lip in pleasure, fucking Crimson's mouth harder and faster while Crimson only moaned with such pleasure as she soon increased her finger rubbing even more, fingering herself harder and faster. "OHHHHHHHHH!" The Goths both moaned and groaned in pleasure until Ennui felt himself about to explode. "Fuck! I can't hold it in!" Ennui only went harder and harder, fucking Crimson's mouth like a monster as he soon screamed, "DAMN IT, I'M CUMMING!" Ennui soon thrust into Crimson's mouth and explode, spreading his warm semen into Crimson's mouth. Crimson muffled a moan as she took it all in. Ennui slowly pulled out of Crimson's mouth, as she then swallowed all of it with ease. "Whoa!" Ennui was surprised after what Crimson just did.

Crimson slowly sighed and said, "Taste bitter sweet... but... in a good way." Crimson soon stood up and said, "So... how was it?" Ennui only did was held his beloved gothic queen close and said, 'It was just... divine... my black rose.' The two shared a quick kiss until Ennui pushed Crimson against the shower wall and soon got closer to her. "Um... Ennui? What are you doing?" Crimson asked, somehow nervous about what Ennui is about to do to her. Ennui leaned in close and said, 'Why... I'm about to fuck the life out of you... Crimson.' Ennui showed a seductive smile on his face while Crimson soon did the same, pulled Ennui close and said, "Really? If you are... you better not even go easy on me!" Crimson soon kissed Ennui once more as he soon lifted one of her legs up, gripped his erection and soon pushed into Crimson's lower lip. Once it was inside, they both gasped deeply, not excepting this feeling from inside. "Holy shit!" They both screamed at the same time, not moving at all until Crimson soon said, "Okay... do it!"

Soon enough, Ennui wasted no time and started ramming Crimson's wet slit hard, slamming his waist against hers. "OH MY GOD!" Crimson screamed in pain yet in pleasure as Ennui kept fucking her pussy even more. 'You said not to hold back... so I'm not at all!' Ennui soon resume sucking on Crimson's neck while she started clawing on Ennui's back hard. "GOOD! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FEEL NO SOFTNESS... FUCK ME LIKE A DEVIL, ENNUI!" Crimson demanded Ennui to fuck her even harder as he did so, fucking Crimson harder and faster. "Yes, Yes... YES!" Crimson gasped, moaned and screamed in pleasure yet in pain as Ennui kept pounding her like a sledgehammer, slamming against a brick wall. The two refused to stop for a single second, not wanting to ruin or end this moment as Ennui continued to ram his beloved as hard as he can, wanting her to feel even more pleasure than ever.

"Crimson... I may not say this a lot... and I know we don't have to... but I love you so much!" Crimson only said, 'I... love you too! No matter what! My love for you will never die at all!' Crimson soon kissed Ennui hard as he increased his pace. "MMMMMMMM!" They both moaned against their kiss as Ennui kept going and going, fucking his gothic queen with all his might! Soon enough, Ennui felt the rushing feeling once again as he pulled out from their kiss and said, "Crimson! I'm cumming again! I can't hold it in any longer!" Crimson soon replied, 'Then go all out! Fuck the life out of me until you can no longer do it! Drag me into your hellish heaven, Ennui!' The Goths once again kissed each other passionately as Ennui went all out, pounding Crimson as hard and as fast as he possibly can. Soon enough, Ennui felt the rush from inside his body as he hollowed out

"HERE IT COMES!" With one final thrust, Ennui and Crimson screamed in absolute pleasure as Ennui erupted hard inside of Crimson, filling her up with his hot white water while Crimson soon explode all over each other waist. The two both started breathing in and out in exhausting as Ennui pulled out, spreading a bit more of his cum onto Crimson's stomach. "Wow..." Ennui said with a slight sigh as Crimson did the same and said, 'I know...' Crimson soon kissed Ennui on the lips and said, 'That's was beyond incredible...' Ennui grinned and said, "Yup..."

After their hot shower sex, Crimson and Ennui were now laying on their bed, both wearing their pajamas as Crimson soon said, "Ennui, honestly, that was the best sex I ever had in my life... well actually that was my first time... so thanks I guess." Ennui soon replied back, 'It was my first too... and I really did enjoyed it a lot... so thanks as well.' The two soon held each other close until Ennui said, 'But even though everyone saw our real look, we're still wearing the makeup for the rest of the race.' Crimson only said, "Deal, no question need asking. Well, goodnight, Ennui." Ennui smiled a bit and said, 'Sleep well, Crimson.' Ennui turned off the lights as the two soon headed off to sleep.

 **Done! That was fun to do, and plus, I'm finally back on working on TD Lemons. I hope you all liked this, and if you want to, go check out my DA profile and read my others fic for Crimsennui Week. Bye for now :D**


End file.
